


It's Not My Turn

by sorryuser



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Arguing, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryuser/pseuds/sorryuser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum and Michael fight in an elevator. (it ends bery kinky)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not My Turn

"Oh, fuck you, Michael!" Calum yells in Michael's face, clenching his fists and shutting his eyes tightly. This is their first fight, well as a couple, and of course it had to be over something stupid.

It was Michael's turn to take out the trash but he refused saying, "I took it out last time, it's your turn."

Calum argued back, "No, I did it last time." He crossed his arms over his chest.

Things escalated and Michael said a little hurtful words towards Calum and he said some back.

"It's a simple thing to do! If I knew you couldn't handle it I would've just done it myself!" Calum huffs, walking away from Michael and stomping into the kitchen.

"Hey, don't walk away from me! I never said I couldn't handle it, I just said it wasn't my turn!" Michael says, following Calum into the kitchen grabbing the trash bag from his hands.

Calum grabs it back, "I'll take it down, go jack off or something," Calum spits, rollings his eyes and walking to the front door, slipping his shoes on.

"Don't fucking roll your eyes at me and give me the damn trash!" Michael retorts, putting his shoes on as well.

"Stop telling me what to do! You're not my mom!" Calum yells, pulling the trash bag out of Michael's reach.

Michael smirks at him, "But you call me daddy for a reason," He says, throwing Calum off and grabbing the garbage out of his hands.

"Fuck off," Calum mumbles, following Michael out the door of their apartment.

Shutting the door, Michael says, "Why are you coming with me?"

"Because I don't trust you, god know what you do when you're mad." Calum whispers.

Michael looks at him, "What the hell do you think i'd do?!" Michael yells.

"Shh, you'll wake up the whole floor," He rests his hands on Michael's shoulders.

Michael walks away from him, pausing at the elevator, pushing the down arrow," I didn't mean it like that, Michael, you know that." Calum says, resting his forehead on Michael's chest.

Michael huffs out, "Then what did you mean?" The elevator dings and Michael walks in, causing Calum to stumble inside.

"I don't know what I meant.." Calum mumbles, playing with his hands.

The elevator shakes to a sudden stop.

"What the hell, Michael!" Calum yells, staring at Michael in disbelief, "Turn the elevator back on! This isn't funny!" Michael drops the garbage and walks over to Calum.

Michael backs Calum up into a corner, "No, we need to talk about this. What did you think i'd do while I was mad?" He asks, placing his hands on Calum's hips to keep him still.

"Nothing, it's nothing. Stop it, Michael," Calum pleads, turning his head away from Michael and pushing him slightly.

Michael grips Calum's chin and turns it towards him,"Not until you tell me what you thought i'd do" Michael grits out, smirking down at Calum.

"...cheat. You'd drink and then you'd cheat.." Calum whispers, seeing the lust in Michael's eyes appear then disappear.

"Why on earth would I cheat, when I have this," Michael snakes his hand down Calum's waist and grasps his arse causing him to whimper, "waiting for me at home?" Michael breaths against Calum's neck.

"I should be worried about you cheating, I mean think about what all the guys are thinking when they see your arse," He bites Calum's neck slightly, "All the dirty things they'd say they'd do to you," He chuckles darkly, "But you still come home to daddy, as pure as ever."

"Michael," Calum whimpers, grabbing at the front of Michael's shirt, "I'll always be thinking about the dirty things you do to me" He whispers, leaning up to kiss Michael, slowly.

"That's my boy, now do daddy a favor," Michael pushes the resume button on the elevator, " Take out the trash, will ya?" He picks up the trash and hands it to a frowning and horny Calum, who takes it anyways.

"You owe me." Calum states.

"You'll get what you need when we go back up stairs, kitten," Michael states causing Calum to whimper at the pet name.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!!  
> prompts are highly accepted! :)


End file.
